Three Months
by darkestboy
Summary: The Silence have invaded the Earth and it's up to the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River and Canton to gather as much information on them as they possible can. Set within The Impossible Astronaut/Day Of The Moon.


**Name:** Three Months

**Characters: **11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Canton Everett Delaware III, the Silence, Madame Kovarian Original Characters.  
**Synopsis:** The Silence have invaded the Earth and it's up to the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River and Canton to gather as much information on them as they possible can. Set within _The Impossible Astronaut/Day Of The Moon_ and also featuring two characters from _The Brilliant Book 2012_.

The Doctor hated cells and the more he found himself travelling throughout time and space, the more he found that there would come a time where he would find himself locked within one. As cells went, this one wasn't the worst he had been in but he was certainly determined that his stay wasn't going to be that long enough for him to grow accustomed to it.

During the week since Canton had knocked him out and had his FBI buddies throw him into the cell, the Doctor had no visitors at all. President Nixon might have had made sure that no harm came to him but Tricky Dickie had also made sure to keep his distance. Even Canton hadn't visited him and this made the Doctor pleased. It was working, his plan and when he looked at his right hand; he could see another tally mark had been there, making it seven that were there now.

"That's interesting," the Doctor muttered to himself, turning just slightly to look out from the corner of his eye. One of them was in the cell with him right now. He knew it and they knew he knew it, yet neither of them made a move to indicate their shared knowledge.

The Silent stood there, staring at the Doctor, almost fighting an urge to strike him dead but when the Doctor lessened his focus for a fraction of a second, the creature had disappeared.

"Gotcha," the Doctor said to himself in victory. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw one of those things and he hoped that his friends were having a better time of it than he was at the moment.

Canton Everett Delaware III had woken up in a cheap motel somewhere in Nebraska. For the last week, he had focused his efforts on trying to find the elusive Doctor Song but every time he came a hair's breath of the woman, she had slipped through his fingers. Of course, that was exactly what he wanted his fellow agents to believe and Canton found that he could be quite the accomplished liar when he needed to be.

Canton had gone out for some coffee and sat by his table in the most ordinary looking of diners in the world. All around him were people both working and eating their food, not a care in the world. For a moment he almost admired their obliviousness and when he wasn't rummaging through the tiniest bits of information about the Silence that had been left to him, he noticed the palm of his hand had another tally mark on it.

"They're here," Canton muttered under his breath, watching as a Silent was standing a few feet away from him. Canton's first instinct was to grab his gun but he held off for a moment, staring at the creature instead. "I can see you, but they can't? I'm right, aren't I?"

The Silent stared at him, baring it's mouth open. It was one of the most disgusting things Canton had ever seen in his life but he didn't let the sight unnerve him. He knew if they wanted him dead, he would've been killed by now.

_I hope Amy, Rory and Doctor Song are having better luck than I am. I can't let the Doctor down. God, I hope that thing can't read minds as well._

"Soon, Canton," the Silent hissed at Canton and when he blinked for less than a second, Canton realised that there was nothing there.

"Must be seeing things," Canton muttered himself as a waitress came to his table and filled up his cup with more coffee. Canton smiled as a gesture of thanks but the woman barely paid attention to him and was soon serving another customer.

And then Canton saw another tally mark on the palm of his hand. He might have forgotten what he had seen but he definitely knew he saw something and now he was worried once again.

Amy Pond was having a bad night. Keeping a low profile wasn't always her best of strengths and being seperated from her husband and her friends from the last five weeks wasn't something she was enjoying either.

She had managed to scrape enough cash to spend her time in a hotel in South Dakota and when her mind wasn't mulling over a Native American named Crazy Horse and his superstition about cameras capturing the human soul, she was having trouble sleeping again.

_It had been a dream she had been having for the last few nights but she could've sworn she was in a room, unconscious and dressed in a white hospital gown while a woman with an eye patch watched over her._

"It's okay my dear, you're just dreaming," the woman cooed softly, though there was nothing comforting in her voice. "It's only a matter of time now. Little one should be here sooner than you think."

Little one?

Those two words jolted Amy from her sleep and once she awoke, she could see one of them staring at her. The Silent was cocking it's head, looking at her with a sense of indifference, a look that was enough to make Amy want to shudder.

"Amelia," the creature hissed but Amy ignored it, her instinct going for her camera phone and taking a picture of the creature. The creature looked at the camera phone disapprovingly. "That won't do you any good. You won't remember us but we'll always remember you."

"You want to bet?" Amy snapped at the creature coldly but within a moment, it had disappeared and Amy had dropped her phone was staring at her arm in confusion, noticing that a new mark was on it.

"How did that get there?"

Amy realised that there was no-one to answer her question. She was alone in her hotel room and she hated every moment of it. As much as she loved the Doctor and had grown fond of River, there was only one person in the world she wanted right now.

"Rory," she muttered softly and tried to get some sleep. She knew that by morning she needed to get out of her before Canton and his men came for her. She just hoped that husband of her was having better luck than she was.

Rory had been good with keeping his head down and not drawing attention to himself. There were times in his youth when he hated having that type of a skill but here it had been something of a relief by comparison. However that didn't stop Rory from constantly thinking of and missing Amy.

Rory had checked his phone again as Amy had sent him a picture of the enemy through Bluetooth before looking at a triangle that had been drawn on his left thumb.

"How did that get there?" Rory wondered to himself before realising that he must have drawn it himself on his thumb. For Rory, this also meant that the enemy bore a resemblance to The Scream painting.

"But that painting was stolen," Rory mumbled to himself, before he saw some FBI agents coming close towards his general direction. "I have to leave."

Rory headed out the door of the building he had been in and managed to run down a few streets before finding a bus station. It was time for him to leave Texas. For Rory, his next stop was going to be California where he was hoping that more clues about the enemy and how to stop them would surface. He was more than eager for this nightmare to come to an end and to see Amy again.

River knew that when it came to anything she ever did, the word 'understated' would never be used to describe such a thing. It wasn't that subtlety wasn't in her lexicon; it was just that for the most part, River preferred to leave an impression and even on the run from the FBI and seperated from the people who were her family more than they knew, there was only so much River could do when it came to keeping her head down.

Betty and Barney Hill had not exactly been the most welcoming of people towards her. In fact, Betty had pulled out a shotgun when River stopped by the woman's home in New Hampshire whilst pretending to be an FBI agent but River had managed to use her own special people skills to talk Betty down and even get Barney to make them all a cup of coffee.

"You're the first person who seems to have believed my tale," Betty said, sipping her coffee as she explained her encounter with the Silence to the eager archaeologist. "But can I ask – why are you so keen to know about them? The creatures that took Barney and I."

"It's complicated," River began, not wanting to reveal too much.

"You're not one of those crazy folks are you?" Barney interrupted and Betty elbowed him to be quiet. "I'm sorry."

"Crazy? Me? What would give you that impression?" River smiled cheekily as she looked at her hand. Another blasted mark was there. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Sorry?" Betty asked, noticing that the woman in their home was looking at her hand a little too studiously. River ignored her for a few seconds before turning her attention to the woman.

"Nothing," River said a little abruptly before shaking both Barney and Betty's hand. "You both have been extremely helpful but I have to leave."

"And what about theses creatures?" Barney asked as River began to head for the door. "What should we do if we see them again?"

"Run," River said sharply as she left the house and headed back to her car. As she got into the vehicle and began to drive away, she knew in the back of her mind that she was being watched. She chose to ignore it.

Over the last three months, she had gathered enough information on the enemy and now it was time to do something about it. Hours had passed but she was finally in New York and the first thing she did was go to the near payphone to make one call.

"It's time," River said cryptically down the phone. "You know what to do."

With that, River Song hung up from the phone and went out on the town in her best party dress before focusing her attention on one particular building. Her arms were now covered in tally marks but she didn't care. It was time for the charade to end and the time was now. The Silence were never going to see it coming, an irony she imagined they wouldn't appreciate.

- The End -


End file.
